


Bevor es zu spät ist

by Descaladumidera_German (Descaladumidera)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Well - Freeform, alter Stuff den ich hier hochlade, blackinnon, hat nicht geklappt, ich glaube am Anfang sollte es mal fluffig werden
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 04:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12951195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Descaladumidera/pseuds/Descaladumidera_German
Summary: Auch Sirius hat einst geliebt, doch der Krieg tobt und jeder Tag könnte der letzte sein. Man sollte nicht zu lange warten.





	Bevor es zu spät ist

**Author's Note:**

> Alter OS, den ich jetzt hier hochlade, damit ich mein altes Profil auf fanfiktion.de löschen kann.

Sirius atmete tief durch. Er wusste nicht, ob das, was er zu tun gedachte, eine gute Idee war. Schon den ganzen Tag saß er gedankenverloren auf dem kleinen, rotbraunen Sofa in seiner Wohnung und legte etwas, das entfernt an einen Ring erinnerte und er schon seit Jahren mit sich herumtrug, von einer Hand in die andere.

»Was soll ich nur tun?«, murmelte er in den leeren Raum und massierte sich entnervt mit der rechten Hand die Nasenwurzel, während die linke immer noch mit dem Ring spielte. Mit einem theatralischen Seufzen lehnte er seinen Kopf gegen den Sofarücken und platzierte den Ring blind auf dem kleinen Tischchen, das vor ihm stand.

 

* * *

 

_»Hallo, Nymphie!«, rief Sirius, fing seine kleine Nichte, die jauchzend auf ihn zu gerannt kam, auf und wirbelte sie herum._

_»Sirius!«, quietschte sie begeistert und schlang ihre dünnen Ärmchen um seinen Hals. »Was machst du denn hier?«_

_»Na was wohl? Ich besuche meine Lieblingscousine und ihre wunderbare Familie«, antwortete er und zwinkerte Andromeda und Ted, die ihm die Tür geöffnet hatten, verschwörerisch zu._

_»Und ich dachte, du wärst nur wegen mir hier«, schmollte Nymphadora, als er sie wieder auf den Boden stellte. Lachend fuhr er ihr mit einer Hand durch die grünen Haare und brachte sie durcheinander, was ihm ein wütendes »Hey!« bescherte._

_»Hallo, Andy. Hey, Ted.« Sirius umarmte seine Cousine und schüttelte ihrem Mann die Hand._

_»Es ist schön, dich zu sehen, Sirius. Komm doch rein«, erwiderte Ted freundlich und Sirius betrat das Haus. Er folgte Ted ins Wohnzimmer und ließ sich auf dem Sofa nieder, während Andromeda in der Küche verschwand, um ihnen Getränke zu holen. Nymphadora ergriff die Gelegenheit und kletterte auf Sirius' Schoß._

_»Uff! Bist du dafür nicht ein wenig zu groß, Nymphie?«_

_»Nein«, antwortete sie, kniff die Augen zusammen, konzentrierte sich und schrumpfte um ein paar Zentimeter. »Siehst du? Ich bin noch klein genug.«_

_Ein amüsiertes Schnauben seitens Sirius brachte auch das Kind zum Lachen._

_»Nymphadora, lass Sirius in Ruhe und geh in dein Zimmer«, forderte Andromeda ihre Tochter auf, als sie ebenfalls ins Wohnzimmer kam und eine Tasse Tee vor Sirius hinstellte. Nymphadora machte ein Gesicht, als wollte sie protestieren, doch dann schaute sie nur böse, rutschte von Sirius' Schoß und verschwand die Treppe hinauf._

_»Du hättest sie nicht wegschicken müssen, Andy«, sagte Sirius und nahm einen Schluck Tee. »Ah, der ist gut.«_

_Andromeda warf ihrem Mann einen Blick zu und sah dann wieder zu Sirius._

_»Nun, wir wollten dich fragen, was bei dir zu Hause passiert ist. Wir haben natürlich nicht viel mitbekommen – mit mir spricht man ja nicht mehr –, von daher wollten wir es von dir hören«, begann sie vorsichtig und es war klar herauszuhören, dass sie mit »man« ihre Familie meinte. Sirius nickte bedächtig und seine fröhliche Miene verfinsterte sich zusehends._

_»Vater hat mich enterbt und Mutter hat meinen Platz im Stammbaum mit einem netten Brandloch verziert«, erklärte er kurz und knapp. Er wollte nicht weiter darüber sprechen und Andromeda und Ted merkten es ihm an._

_»Du weißt, dass hier immer Platz für dich sein wird, Sirius.« Ted sah ihn ernst an und die unausgesprochene Einladung zauberte ein Lächeln auf Sirius' Gesicht._

_»Danke, aber ich bleibe bei den Potters. James' Eltern haben mich sofort aufgenommen und wir sind sowieso schon fast Brüder.« Damit war das Thema beendet, wie Sirius fand._

_Den restlichen Nachmittag sprachen sie über angenehmere Dinge, schnitten weder den Krieg noch Familienprobleme an und Sirius freute sich, dass er endlich mal wieder einen unbeschwerten Tag erleben durfte. Als die Zeit gekommen war, sich zu verabschieden, rannte Nymphadora die Treppe hinunter und sprang ihm zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag in die Arme._

_»Gehst du schon?«, fragte sie und blickte ihn mit großen Augen an._

_»Ja, die Potters machen sich sonst Sorgen. Aber ich komme euch bestimmt bald wieder besuchen und vielleicht bringe ich dann meine Freunde mit.« Er warf einen fragenden Blick zu seiner Cousine, die ihm aufmunternd zunickte._

_»Und deine Freundin?«, hakte Nymphadora nach und Sirius stutzte._

_»Welche Freundin?«_

_»Mama sagt, dass du gut aussiehst und dir bestimmt alle Mädchen zu Füßen liegen. Also ist es nur logisch, dass du eine Freundin hast. Und die möchte ich kennenlernen!«, beharrte sie und er warf Andromeda einen amüsierten Blick zu, die errötete und sich halb hinter Ted versteckte, der sich nur schwer ein Lachen verkneifen konnte._

_»Also, wenn ich eine Freundin habe, werde ich sie dir bestimmt vorstellen«, versprach Sirius seiner Nichte und setzte sie wieder ab. Sie sah ihn zufrieden an, doch dann verwandelte sich ihr Gesichtsausdruck in einen nachdenklichen._

_»Darf ich zu eurer Hochzeit kommen?«_

_»Öhm … ja?«, antwortete Sirius perplex und starrte sie an. Er konnte die Dreistigkeit kaum fassen, doch andererseits war sie eine Black und vermutlich genauso frech wie er selbst._

_»Nymphadora!«, schaltete sich jetzt Andromeda ein und sah ihre Tochter tadelnd an. Die jedoch grinste nur schelmisch, nahm Sirius' Hand, öffnete sie und legte etwas hinein, das entfernt an einen Ring erinnerte, allerdings aus Papier bestand._

_»Den hab ich gemacht. Versprich mir, dass du ihn deiner Freundin gibst, wenn du sie heiraten willst.« Sirius grinste._

_»Mach ich, Nymphie. Danke.« Er verstrubbelte ihr wieder die Haare, verabschiedete sich von Andromeda und Ted und disapparierte._

 

* * *

 

Mit einer entschlossenen Miene setzte er sich gerade hin. Seine rechte Hand griff nach dem Ring, den Nymphadora ihm damals gegeben hatte und der nach wie vor auf dem kleinen Wohnzimmertischchen lag, und umschloss ihn fest.

»Wünsch mir Glück, Nymphie«, flüsterte er und dachte an seine Nichte, während er aufstand, das Schmuckstück in seine Hosentasche gleiten ließ und sich in den Hausflur begab. Ohne großartig weiter über sein Vorhaben nachzudenken, schlüpfte er in Schuhe und Jacke, öffnete die Haustür, trat auf den Flur, sah sich nach links und rechts um, ob ihn jemand beobachtete, und disapparierte.

Keine Sekunde später erschien er vor einem großen Haus. Er war während seiner Schulzeit öfter dort gewesen und verband gute Erinnerungen mit diesem Platz. Doch jetzt rutschte ihm einfach nur das Herz in die Hose und er schluckte schwer. Er dachte, dass ihn die Angst höchstens wegen seines Vorhabens aufsuchen würde, doch er hatte sich geirrt. Wie hatte er sich doch geirrt. Die Angst kam, klammerte sich an ihm fest, umschloss sein Herz und zerdrückte es langsam mit klammen, tödlichen Fingern.

Das Dunkle Mal hing über dem Haus.

»Nein!«, keuchte Sirius und endlich schien er seinen Körper wieder unter Kontrolle zu haben. Ohne lange nachzudenken, rannte er den kurzen Weg bis zur aufgesprengten Haustür entlang, zückte seinen Zauberstab und betrat die zerstörte Eingangshalle.

_Bitte lass sie nicht zu Hause gewesen sein. Bitte_ , flehte Sirius, während er von einem Raum in den nächsten ging und jedes Mal hoffte, dass sich seine schlimmsten Befürchtungen nicht bewahrheiteten. Er zitterte. Dass irgendwo noch Feinde sein könnten, war ihm egal.

Mit bebendem Herzen betrat er die Küche und sogleich setzte sein Herzschlag aus.

»Nein!«, schrie er und stürzte in den Raum. Er bemerkte kaum die Tränen, die ihm über die Wangen liefen, als er sich neben der reglosen Gestalt Marlene McKinnons auf den Boden fallen ließ. Die toten Körper ihres Bruders und ihres Vaters ignorierte er einfach. »Nein … nein, das kann nicht sein! Warum du? Warum sie?!«

Er schaute gen Zimmerdecke und schrie seine Verzweiflung hinaus.

»Warum?!«

_Warum?!_ , wiederholte er in Gedanken und schluchzte. Das konnte nicht sein. _Wie konnte das nur passieren?_

Zitternd und bebend vor Schmerz ergriff er ihre linke Hand mit seiner rechten. Mit unkoordinierten Bewegungen versuchte er, den Ring aus seiner Hosentasche zu ziehen, doch seine Finger zitterten so sehr, dass er ihm immer wieder entglitt. Es schienen Stunden vergangen zu sein, bevor er ihn endlich zu packen bekam und hervorzog.

»Marlene … i– ich w– wollte dir doch noch so viel sagen. I– ich wollte dir s– sagen, dass ich d– dich liebe. D– dass ich mein Leben mit dir ver– verbringen will. D– dass uns vie– vielleicht nicht mehr viel Zeit bleibt. Oh Merlin, ich wollte dir noch so viel sagen!« Verzweifelt wischte sich Sirius immer und immer wieder mit dem Handrücken über die Augen, doch er konnte die Tränen nicht stoppen und die Schluchzer wurden immer lauter und schüttelten ihn so sehr, dass er kaum noch ein Wort herausbrachte. »Ich liebe dich, Marlene.«

Seine Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern und immer noch liefen ihm Tränen über sein Gesicht. Immer noch zitterten seine Hände. Und trotzdem versuchte er, ihr den Ring über den Finger zu streifen.

 


End file.
